


An Elyza A Day Keeps the Walkers at Bay

by NihongoFutago92



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Lexark - Fandom, QTWD, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, queer the walking dead
Genre: BAMF Elyza Lex, Clark Saves Lex, Clexa, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, Walkers (Walking Dead), elyza lex - Freeform, lexark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihongoFutago92/pseuds/NihongoFutago92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based directly after Season 1 of FTWD. If you haven't seen it, Spoiler Alert: they're on a boat. That's where this Fic picks up from. Alicia sees a boat in the distance-much like in the Season 2 previews. She ends up trying to help the stranded boat-goers and picks up an unexpected blonde guest. </p><p>Sorry I tried putting this out waaaay before the second season premiered, but this is my first FanFic and I had a lot of revising and what not so hopefully it's close to perfect! Also, I'm a slow typer....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell victim to the Elyza Lex Fanverse! I got trapped in writing Lexark trash! #SorryNotSorry
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from FTWD or the 100 for that matter. I'm just having a good old time writing my stories and wishing this was canon! :

The waters were calm as the sun’s mid-day light glistened against the ocean’s surface. Alicia Clark leaned on the railing of the yacht’s deck, staring out towards the horizon. Her hair blew lightly in the wind and she sucked in a breathe of salty air. Although the sight was beautiful, she couldn’t help but feel bored. They’ve been trapped on this boat for way too long. Days seemed like years. Sure, she should feel happy that they’re safe and out of harm’s way, and this was almost like an adventure (in it of) itself. In all her years of living in Los Angeles, Alicia had never even once set foot on a boat, let alone take to the seas and set sail for what seemed like uncharted waters. Still, she couldn’t contain this feeling of anxiety, accompanied by the feeling of lack of activity. 

That’s when she spotted it:  
…….a petite wooden boat.

In the boat, there were at least a dozen people-too many for such a tiny vessel, it seemed- but they were keeping afloat. Just barely, at least. The people on the boat noticed the large yacht and began waving and calling over for help. Keeping an eye on the boat, Alicia slightly turned her head and began calling out to notify the others in her group. “Mom! Travis!” She yelled. Come here, quick!” Both Madison and Travis rushed up to the deck as soon as they heard Alicia’s alerts-fearing that she was in trouble. The rest of the group- not including Victor Strand, who had been piloting the yacht, Ofelia, who was most likely in her room below deck nursing her recent gunshot wound, and Chris-who was somewhere on board, still mourning the loss of his mother- were also trailing quickly behind them. 

“Look!” Alicia exclaimed, pointing towards the direction of the much smaller boat and its passengers. Their eyes caught sight of what Alicia wanted them to notice.   
Madison squinted her eyes to catch a better glimpse of the subject of their attention. “Are those other survivors? “ she questioned.

“I can’t believe it!” Travis exclaimed. “Nick,” he continued, “Go ask Strand if there’s some way of getting over to them so we can help.” Nick nodded and just as he was about to head below, Daniel blocked him off. 

“Are you insane?!” He directed the question to Travis. “We don’t know those people! How do we know if we can trust them?! And they clearly outnumber us! There’s no way this ship can hold that many extra people anyways! And what if they are infected?!” 

Travis gave him a stern look and began his reply: “Well, that’s just going to be a risk we have to take. We can’t just abandon them to die out there! You gave us a chance when we were trying to get away from the mobs back in the city” 

“That wasn’t my choice. It was my wife’s. And look at what happened to her because of it.” Daniel stated sternly. With that reply, all Travis could do was look to the ground solemnly. Silence took hold for a moment.

“So what are we going to do?” Nick broke the silence. Madison looked to Travis with concern. 

“What if Daniel’s right? What if we can’t trust them? What if they ARE infected?” 

Travis looked up to her mournfully, as if these questions had been running through his mind the entire time. 

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS?!” Alicia joined the conversation, not believing that her group was actually considering abandoning those people. “THESE ARE PEOPLE WE’RE TALKING ABOUT! NOT THOSE FLESH-EATERS!” she practically seethed. 

This knocked Travis back to his senses. “Alicia’s right.” He half smiled at her, grateful that her moral sense of judgment had not been affected. “We have to at least TRY and help them. We’ll figure out if they’re infected or can’t be trusted as soon as we help them, and if either is the case, we’ll just have to deal with it, like we’ve been doing this whole time.” He turned his full gaze to Daniel. “Nick, notify Mr. Strand.” 

Daniel, realizing that Travis couldn’t be convinced otherwise, made way for Nick to head below deck- his glare never leaving Travis. He crossed his arms defiantly and warned: “If either are true, you’ve truly killed us all.” Travis just shook his head and was deciding on a reply before Nick returned. 

Alicia and the rest looked at him expectantly. “Mr. Strand said that there’s a raft hanging on the side of the ship. We just have to manually lower it with the levers. That’ll probably take two of us.” 

Daniel turned quickly towards the exit. “I don’t want any part in this. I’m going back to my daughter. SOMEONE has to be there to protect her in case the Infected set foot on board.” And with that, he walked down to Ofelia. 

“That man is going to be the end of us.” Alicia thought to herself. She was snapped out her thoughts when Travis began speaking about their plan to save the Floaters. 

“Ok. You three are going to have to lower me down once I get in the raft.” He said.   
“Don’t be ridiculous, Travis!” Madison fretted. “You can’t go alone! There’s too many of them to go without backup! I’m going with you!” 

“You can’t, Maddy. I need all the strength I can get to lower me down and get me back up with everyone. We’re going to have to make a couple of trips because maybe three or four people tops can fit in here, so we can only load them up that many at a time.” He informed.

“Alicia and Nick can lift us up. It’s too dangerous to go alone.” She retorted.

“Maddy…” he sighed and lowered his voice to her: “Nick and Alicia wouldn’t be enough to lower and lift the raft. She’s not as strong as you, but with all of you, we could get up and down much quicker.” 

“HEY! I’m right here and I heard that!” Alicia exclaimed. “You don’t know my strength! I’m stronger than I look!” 

Travis smiled. “Well, you’re going to prove that to me right now.” 

“Travis, I’m serious! I’m not letting you go alone. Either let me go with you or we’re leaving them out there!” Travis looked out to the boat of now extremely desperate looking people. He knew they were running out of time. That boat wasn’t going to hold up much longer. It was a miracle that it had made it this far. 

“I’ll go with him mom.” Alicia broke his train of thought. 

“Definitely not! If I I’m barely allowing Travis to go, there’s no way in this newfound hell I’d let you go, Alicia!” Madison was nearing the end of her patience.

“Mom, I have to go. Travis might be right. I’m probably not strong enough as you or Nick and we don’t have time to prove him wrong. You’re right too. Travis does need backup. I’m the only one available.” Alicia rebutted. Knowing that Victor was busy piloting the ship, Ofelia was injured, Daniel was definitely not going to be of any help, Chris couldn’t function properly now because he was distracted with the grief of losing Liza (Although it was a wonder to her how Travis was still acting level-headed after having been the one to pull the trigger on her), and Nick was too incompetent to be of any use as a backup to Travis because he was still a recovering drug addict. Alicia was the only choice left after those facts. Besides, something was telling Alicia that she had to go. Something was pulling her towards the front lines of this rescue mission. She just couldn’t fathom what it was. Perhaps it was something exciting to do after all the boredom she had gone through. Still, Alicia knew that throwing herself into this just because she wanted an adventure and felt a tug towards it, was stupidity at its finest-a sure fire way to get oneself killed. She knew she had to be cautious. Especially since Travis would be relying on her. And her mother would be relying on both of them to get back safely-if she allowed Alicia to answer her calling.

Madison looked at both of them with “worry” written all over her face. She could see their look of determination and realized that they wouldn’t be discouraged. She finally caved. “Fine.” She sighed. “We don’t have much of a choice. I’d rather you both stay put here, but I know I can’t talk sense into any of you, so promise me, you’ll be careful.” 

“We promise.” Both Travis and Alicia assured unanimously. And they gave each other a look, silently asking if the other was prepared for what lied ahead. Both nodded in resolve and determination. As they turned towards the life raft, Alicia felt a hand gently tug her own. She turned her head to look at the hand that had stopped her- now holding her own- and her eyes followed it up to the face of its owner: Nick. 

He wore a worried look, but pulled his gaze away for a quick moment and grabbed something from his back pocket. He turned back to hand it to Alicia. She took it in both hands and realized it to be a rather large Bowie Knife in a black case. She unsheathed it to test her grip. “Please. Be careful. Don’t get hurt. And… come back to us… Come back to me.” He stated with a quiver in his voice that Alicia’s never quite heard from him before. 

She sheathed the knife back and hugged him deeply, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. So I’m not the only one who feels that there’s something more to this mission… Like, it’s going to be something life changing. I just hope it doesn’t end in any of us getting killed. 

“Come on, Alicia. We’re close enough to the boat to paddle over.” Travis says, once again, impeding her thoughts, as he climbed over the side of the deck into the raft that hung there. He turned to face her on the deck after getting into the smaller craft and offered a hand. Madison and Nick helped Alicia up over the edge. She grabbed onto Travis for support as she clambered in. She looked up to her family as they worked towards lowering them to the water’s surface below-her eyes squinted at the reflecting sun. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally hit the waters beneath them. They paddled towards the small boat, towards the desperate floaters, and towards their destiny… Alicia felt. 

As they made their approach, they noticed that the people were beginning to panic as they realized that one of their people had been infected. The newly awoken Flesh-Eater must’ve died from the symptoms of being bitten sometime between the survivors’ attempt to get the larger boat’s group’s attention and their plan to paddle over and attempt to save them. 

Either way, it was too late to save this person and the people he had begun to attack and tear open. Many of them leaped off the boat into the water in their hysteria. Those who were late in jumping, ended up getting bitten and fell into the waters below, ensuing change rapidly. Those who got a chance to jump off before, quickly drowned in a flurry of panic. The boat ends up capsizing in the process and soon, humans and Cannibals alike were sea bound. Both forms notice Alicia and Travis’ boat next to them and desperately grab the edges-either trying to save themselves or trying to get a bite for themselves. 

The remaining living floaters try desperately to climb their way onto the raft, causing Travis and Alicia the need to fight for their balance. They both struggle using their oars to pick between the living and the dead, desperately aiming for the dead and trying to keep their balance while the living tug at them for assistance. The dead aid them with this-unfortunately for those still living and in the water- by turning their attention to and picking off the remaining survivors. As Travis and Alicia try with all of their might to help those struggling to stay afloat from Death’s literal grip, Alicia feels a cold, wet hand reach out from the water and tug her from behind.

That’s when Alicia panics (as if she hadn’t been doing so already) and pulls out the knife that Nick gave her. She turns around to face her impending danger. Expecting to come face-to-face with a Flesh-Eater, Alicia gasps when she instead spots the owner of the hand (that's holding onto her for dear life, rather than for a meal): It’s a girl who seems to be around Alicia’s age, if not a little bit older. Besides the obvious beauty of this girl, Alicia also notices that she is half-drowned, out of strength to keep afloat or pull herself up onto the raft, slowly losing her grip on Alicia, and in the vicinity of incoming Deadheads floating towards her with hungry, reaching arms.

Without a second thought, she yanks the girl up onto their raft with all of her might and falls under her dead weight. She manages to push her off and begins to perform CPR. After a few painstaking seconds, the girl finally coughs up all the water from her lungs, gasping for air. Alicia is crouched next to her, anxiously watching in what feels like a slow-motion sequence. Then it all speeds back up when Travis gets in the frame of view. “Alicia!” we have to paddle back before more of them make it back to the surface and drag us down!” It seems as though he managed to shake off the dead- for now. 

Alicia looked around at the water surrounding them. “What about the other survivors?” she frets. 

Travis looked at her solemnly and shook his head. “There aren’t any more.” He says with a pained look of fervor. “She’s the only one who made it. And if we don’t paddle out of here soon, none of us will make it!” 

Alicia grits her teeth, grabs her oar, and begins paddling-Travis quickly joining her. They make it to the yacht, safely distancing themselves from the remaining dead. They hook the boat to the lower ropes and are painstakingly hoisted up by the rest of the Clark family who had been anxiously watching from the distance. Alicia hobbles up first, quickly turning around and reaching out towards the hanging raft. Travis has the new passenger in his arms and slowly begins passing her towards Alicia and the others-who quickly help pull the girl onboard. 

“Is she the only one who survived?” Nick asked, having seen some of what occurred from afar-he couldn’t tell exactly what happened, but knew they both struggled to fight off the dead in the water. All he could do was watch helplessly. Travis and Alicia look mournfully in his direction. That was all the confirmation he needed. “I’m glad you two are ok.” He offered a consoling hug. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The newcomer is unconscious and Alicia directs Travis to carry the soaking wet girl to her room-much to Madison’s dismay. “Alicia! We have to check her to see if she got bit!” she says as Alicia is laying towels on her bed so Travis can set the girl there. “We have to remove all of her clothes and check her whole body for any signs.”

“I’ll do it, mom!” Nick offered, a little too eagerly.

Alicia rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to her mother. “Don’t worry mom I’ll do it once the girl gets a little bit more strength and is conscious so I can get her consent.”

“What if she wakes up, not as a human, but as one of those creatures? What then?” Madison objected.

“Then we’ll take care of her like we’ve done the rest of them.” She sighs when she sees the reluctance in her mother’s eyes. “Look, I’ll hold onto the knife Nick gave me and yell if anything happens. I’m going to keep the door closed though just so she can get undressed as soon as she wakes up. I won’t lock it, so you all can come and help me IF there are any problems, but until then, my door’s going to be closed and I’ll keep an eye on her. I’m sure she won’t take too kindly to being nude in front of a complete stranger, let alone other ones-including the opposite sex. She looks around my age, so maybe she’ll be ok with me at least…” Alicia explained. “You can stay by the outside of the door, mom.”

Madison reluctantly accepts Alicia’s offer, quite sure that her daughter wouldn’t bargain anything else. “Fine! But I’m not leaving here until you’ve searched every inch of her.” Alicia just shakes her head and closes the door in front of them.

Alicia sits on a chair across the room and watches the unconscious girl on her bed. She has the opportunity to admire just how truly stunning this beauty really is. She has some cuts and bruises on her face, but they don’t seem to be from any of the infected. She must have gotten them falling off the boat or fighting off other survivors to stay afloat. They seemed that fresh. Or maybe, they were from something that happened to this girl just before she hit the waters. Something that happened on the land of this newly emerged Apocalyptic Earth. Alicia couldn’t help getting carried away with her thoughts about this girl: who she was-before and after the apocalypse, her story in general. 

The girl begins to stir from her seemingly comatose state. Alicia sits up in her chair, preparing herself for some sort of confrontation- peaceful or otherwise. The girl sat up frantically. Beads of sweat ran down her temple. “It’s ok, it’s ok!” Alicia attempted to calm her. Alicia quickly reaches for her bag, where she pulls out a water bottle. She offers it to the girl. “Here, drink this.” The girl looks at Alicia reluctantly, but thirst seems to overtake her because she hesitantly takes the water bottle and eagerly gulps it down. Alicia waits and watches the girl, patiently allowing her to finish.

The girl finishes and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She looks at Alicia again, cautiously. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes widened in realization from observing Alicia a bit longer. “You’re the girl who saved me from drowning and becoming cannibal stew, aren’t you?!” 

Alicia can’t help but smile at her last comment. She notices the girl’s accent. “Australian.” She thinks to herself. “This girl just gets more interesting by the minute.” Alicia sticks out her hand and introduces herself. “Alicia Clark! At your service!” Anxious to learn more about the girl she rescued, she continued: “And you are?”

The girl returned a smile. “A gorgeous one”, Alicia added in thought. 

“The name’s Lex. Elyza Lex. It’s a pleasure to meet ‘cha. You know, especially since you’re the one who saved my ass...literally.” Alicia loved how that last word sounded rolling off of Elyza’s tongue.

Alicia shook such thoughts away for the moment. “The pleasure’s all mine. I’m just glad we got to you in time. I just we could’ve done more for the others in your group… They weren't so lucky…” Alicia gave Elyza a solemn look.

“You mean…I’m the only one who made it?” Elyza’s voice cracked, sounding full of heartache. Alicia looked to the ground woefully. Her look of sorrow answered Elya’s question. Elyza’s eyes began to water and Alicia couldn’t help but feel compelled to comfort her. Even though it might’ve been dangerous to hug her, Alicia did so anyways. 

“I’m so sorry.” Alicia says, rubbing Elyza’s back gently. That’s when Elyza couldn’t control the violent sob that broke through her chest. Alicia knew she couldn’t say anything to comfort her, so she tried her best to just be there and offer comfort through her light touches. Alicia held the girl in her embrace what seemed like a long moment. That is, until the door to her bedroom burst open, revealing a flustered-looking Madison.

“Alicia! Is everything ok? I didn’t hear anything for a while and then I heard crying-“ Just then, she realized her daughter had been too close for comfort to a potential monster. “Alicia! Get away from her NOW!” 

Both Elyza and Alicia break away from one another abruptly. Alicia jumped off the bed to stand in front of Elyza defensively, preparing to protect the girl she rescued from any aggression her mother might have against the girl. “Mom, what are you doing?!” Alicia questioned.

“What are YOU doing Alicia?! You shouldn’t be near that girl! She could be dangerous! Have you even checked to see if she’s infected or not?” Alicia glared at her.

“She just woke up! For fuck’s sake! Just give her a chance to grieve a little! She lost her whole group! Show some god-damn compassion, mom!” Alicia retorted.

“I’m not going to sit around and give her the chance to make me grieve for you or anyone else in our group. We…” she pauses abruptly and gulps. “We just lost one of our own… and I’ll be damned if we lose anyone else! Especially not you!” Madison stated angrily. 

Alicia sighed. She knew arguing about such potential dangerous would get them nowhere, and possibly, bring them closer to them instead. “Mom, please. She’s been through a lot. And look, I’m fine! No Undead here.” Her mom gives her a pointed look, but Alicia holds her determination. 

Madison huffs out a defeated sigh. “Fine, I’ll leave, but I want you to inspect her as soon as I do and notify me once you’re done. No ifs, ands or buts!”

“Ok. Fine, mom! Can you give us some space now?” With that, Madison exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Alicia pauses for a moment to make sure all is clear. Once she’s certain that they won’t be disturbed, she turns her attention towards the girl. “Sorry about her… She’s not always that bad… this whole damn apocalypse thing has changed everyone I know, for worse…but she… has a point… It’s not that I don’t trust you, but she’s not gonna leave you alone until she’s completely sure you weren't bitten-“

 

“I understand.” Elyza cuts her off. “She’s just being protective. She has to be with what the world has come to nowadays. She’s lookin’ out for you and your group. Besides, I was half dead and comatose when I was strugglin’ on your raft, so I’m not even sure if I got nicked or not.” 

“It’s just to give her some peace of mind… and if you’re not sure yourself… I would get some peace of mind too… Besides, you need to get out of…those wet clothes…” Her voice was shaky and she found herself stuttering. It was difficult to speak let alone think when all that was occupying her mind was the thought of this wondrous woman baring herself. She became flustered at the idea. 

“Well aren’t we eager?” Elyza chuckles. Never seen a naked woman before? Relax, sweetheart. I’ll undress for you.” She gives Alicia a playful wink as she stands from the bed and turns her back towards her. Seductively pulling down the collar of her shirt to reveal her bare shoulder. A devious smile pulling at her lips. 

“Ar-are you sure?!” Alicia fretted. “Are you…ok with it I mean? Because-“

“Alicia.” Elyza cuts her off once again. This time, with a sincere look in her eyes. “It’s ok. It’s the least I can do after what you did for me. I want you to trust me. And I don’t want you to worry.” She begins to slowly strip her clothing down more.

Alicia turned her head away to give Elyza some privacy. The girl then turned to face Alicia. Her hands and arms clutched and covered her unmentionables. She cleared her throat to notify Alicia that she was ready for her inspection.

Alicia’s breath hitched in her throat as she laid eyes on the woman in front of her. Her beauty further presented itself as light shined through the bedroom windows of the yacht, illuminating her nude figure. This is when she notices her eyes- full of sorrow and timidness- brimming with unshed tears. As much as the girl was putting up a playful and carefree front, it was all just a façade. She really was like everyone else: a victim of this ending world-someone who has lost something, if not everything. She wasn’t just a victim though. Alicia wouldn’t make the mistake of labeling her as such. Much like herself, and her group, Elyza was a survivor-among everything else. 

“I’m ready.” Elyza stated. Alicia couldn’t help but notice a hint of self-consciousness exhibiting through her words. 

She approaches Elyza gradually reaches out a reluctant hand, making eye contact with the girl-an anxious look plastered on her face, silently asking for permission for her hand to make contact with her body. Elyza looks down bashfully. She hesitantly shakes her head in confirmation, allowing Alicia to proceed, which she does, slowly.

Alicia proceeds carefully and gently as she begins to inspect the girl’s body. She starts off checking her legs. Feeling her way up slowly. Examining every inch of her- “for the group,” thought Alicia-avoiding the lingering lustful thoughts in the back of her mind. She gulped and continued her way up Elyza’s arms, losing herself amidst the touch and feel of her body- her hands resting there as she looks up towards Elyza, locking gazes with her deep-blue orbs. Something was drawing them closer and closer together: a force beyond their control that was causing their bodies to move as magnets towards one another. Their eyes became lidded as their faces inched closer. Just as the girls were seconds from discovering what was drawing them closer to one another, a loud knock abruptly interrupted their actions.

“Is everything alright in there?” Madison questions through the door, having avoided opening it. 

“Yeah mom, she’s all clear!” Alicia responds in confirmation. “Just wait for her to get dressed and we’ll come out.” 

Elyza raises a brow and gives Alicia a questioning gaze. Once it seems that Alicia’s mother is away from the door and at a safe ear’s distance, she asks: “W-wait. What about my private…” she gulps “…areas?” She looks down, referring to the parts that her hands are covering. 

As she prepares to lift her arms to reveal herself further, she feels the other girl’s hands placed on them tenderly, effectively holding them in place. Alicia stares into those brilliant blue eyes. “I trust you.” She says with a gentle smile forming on her lips. After what seems like an eternity of silently staring at each other- none of them making a move to continue their previously interrupted actions, Alicia finally breaks their gaze and turns to look in her bag to see what little clothing she had packed in her family’s rush to escape their impending demise on land that she could spare. She had noticed that Elyza’s breasts-not that she would admit to staring at what Elyza could barely cover with her hands- weren’t as modest as her own, so she opted to choose looser clothing to give. 

After finding something acceptable, she turns back towards Elyza and offers the clothing to her and Elyza takes them. Alicia turns away respectfully as Elyza changes. After a little while, she feels a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turns around to once again, be greeted with those captivating eyes for what seems like the thousandth time since they officially met just an hour or so ago. “Not that I’ll ever get tired of seeing them.” She concludes to herself. With her hand still resting on Alicia’s shoulder, Elyza smirks, giving Alicia a silent appreciation for her caring generosity. Alicia smiles and nods rather than directly stating “You’re welcome.”

After their exchange, both girls exit the room, where Madison is silently sitting and waiting close by on the stairway. She gets up when she notices the girls approaching. She gives Alicia a smile-relieved to see her daughter safe and sound. She was also consoled by the fact that their new passenger wasn’t infected. There had been too much death and having to do things that this new world had forced them to resort to. Killing beings that she knew were no longer humans, but looked like them, was one of those things. She wasn’t looking forward to having to do that all over again with this girl-especially since Alicia had gone through all that trouble risking her life to save her.

“Mom. This is Elyza.” Alicia begins to introduce her new companion and group mate. 

Elyza sticks out her hand to further introduce herself. “Hi Mrs. Clark. Nice to meet ‘cha.” 

Madison just crossed her arms and stared at Elyza square in the face. “I’m glad you weren't infected, but if you think you’re going to continue putting my daughter’s life in danger, then you’ve got another thing coming. If you want to stay with this group, don’t ever put her in harm’s way again. Do I make myself clear, Elyza?” Elyza nods her head apprehensively to show Madison that she understands her terms. Madison stood to her full height as she announced this and established herself closer to Elyza in an attempt to intimidate the younger woman.

It seemed to have worked because Elyza nervously gritted her teeth nervously and Alicia could notice beads of sweat trickling down the poor girl’s forehead. “Mom!” 

Both broke the intense eye contact and turned to look at Alicia. Elyza depicted relief and gratitude on her face for the intrusion. 

“Well, if you want to be part of our group. You’re going to have to meet them then.” Madison said as if nothing had happened. She began walking upstairs to where the rest of the group was waiting for them. She turned her head back as she did so, letting the girls know to follow. 

They walked a few paces behind her. “I’m so sorry about her.” Alicia groaned. 

“I understand.” She was careful not to raise her voice for fear of the woman in front of them overhearing. “She’s pretty upset that you could’ve been killed cauz of me. She sees me as a danger to you, I suppose. I mean, she isn’t wrong, but boy- can she be any scarier about it?” Elyza chuckled. 

This drew a smile from Alicia. “I can’t promise she’s not going to give you a hard time for a while and there are probably a few others in our group who will do the same, but there are also others who are going to be good with you, at least, so it won’t be too bad.”

Elyza smiled for what seemed like the umpteenth time since she had met this girl. A cheesy, but necessary response already forming in her head. “Well, as long as you’re good with my company, then all is fine in what’s left of this world. I don’t need anyone else’s approval.”

Alicia couldn’t help but feel giddy with her comment. She gave Elyza the widest grin possible to exemplify her approval. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had made it in the main room where the rest of the group was waiting, everyone’s eyes turn towards the newcomer. Alicia speaks in order to disrupt the awkwardness of it all. “Everyone, this is Elyza Lex.”

Nick is the first one to walk over and introduce himself, which Alicia is partially appreciative of. Although she quickly regrets his attempt to break the ice when he begins blatantly flirting with Elyza. She can tell he is almost as infatuated with the blonde as she secretly is. 

She’s glad to see that Elyza holds her ground and pays no mind to Nick’s advances. Thankfully, Ofelia and Travis halt his embarrassing attempts by coming over to Elyza and welcoming her. Alicia notices Daniel avoiding Elyza, unimpressed and wary of their new group mate. Surprisingly, so is Chris. But she supposes that’s to be expected after barely coping with his mother’s death. Either way, she’s glad some-if not most of them- had accepted this girl. 

As she silently watches her group interact with Elyza, Alicia can’t help but smile and consider the possibility of being connected to this girl in some form she can’t quite comprehend. Perhaps the draw she felt from the boat earlier-was coming from this girl’s presence. Either way, she was glad for saving her life and she had to admit to herself that she’d do it all over again. And in this fresh new decaying world, there would be more life-threatening scenarios that would require life saving on both ends. They would all be fighting for their lives and fighting to stay alive, as they have been doing since the world went to shit. She just added a new player in this game of survival.


	2. Squids, Stars, & Sky Gals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OM JEEZUS!!!! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for this late update! I had this chapter all planned out and worked on writing it down, but life is a bee-otch and took my time in typing and proofreading this! DX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Again, I don't own any of these characters, TWD or 100 and anyone else otherwise. Also, some scenarios are based off of head canons which I gave credit to at the end, and just plain of ADC and EJT's characters in general. So thanks to these lovely ladies for being themselves-which is awesome! :D

The waters appeared serene as they reflected the approaching sunset on the ocean’s surface. Elyza Lex was sitting at the edge of the deck staring out towards the horizon. She had a sketchpad on her lap and a pencil in her hand. Her current drawing page had long been forgotten as her mind wandered to the recent events that had occurred in her Post-Apocalyptic lifetime.

It had only been a few hours prior since she had fallen into those waters off the dinghy that was supposed to lead to salvation for her and the group she had met on the End-of-the -World shores. 

It turns out that it only had lead to her salvation. She had fallen off of that boat and straight into fate. Well, not straight, she chuckled internally. She was anything but for the gorgeous girl who had saved her life.

Elyza had been so deep in thought that she hadn’t noticed the subject occupying her thoughts approach her from behind. 

“There you are!” The brunette exclaimed, causing the blonde to jolt out of her contemplations in astonishment and turn her attention towards the younger female. “I’ve been looking all over for you!” She looked at Elyza eagerly.

This forms a lighthearted grin on Elyza’s lips. “Missin’ me already, Love?” 

Alicia glares daggers at her. She’s about to fire back a retort of her own, but an item on the older girl’s lap disrupts her focus. “A notebook? Where’d that come from?” She questions.

Elyza can’t bypass the opportunity to tease the younger woman as a different option for a response crosses her mind. She smirks deviously as she begins her reply. “Nick gave it to me.”

“My brother?” Alicia furrows her brows as she looks down to briefly ponder what this meant between the two. She felt a pang of enviousness coveting her emotions. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” Elyza’s heart fluttered at the possibility. Alicia shoots the girl a penetrating glare.

“Relax! I was just gammin Leeshy! I actually found my pack floating nearby the ship and I managed to scoop it out. I packed all my valuables in some Ziploc. Shit saved everything from gettin’ wet! Unfortunately they don’t make them big enough to fit my extra clothes without it being a hassle to carry. Those got soaked and I had to hang them up to dry.” She says looking over to the railing that she chose to hang her wet clothing. 

Her attire seemed all black to Alicia as she squinted to get a better look, but it was hard to tell from the few feet away they were hung. They also appeared darker most likely from having been drenched. She turned her attention back to Elyza when the girl continued to speak. “I know protecting and carrying stuff like this in your pack nowadays seems trivial, but-“

Alicia interrupted Elyza before she could finish the final portion of her sentence. “It’s not. I had packed my iPod and used it up until it ran out of battery.” Alicia paused to observe Elyza’s reaction. When she saw the girl watching her intently, waiting for her to continue, she did. “If we can’t find something to hold onto in this crappy world, then what’s the point? I feel like this life is about more than just surviving. We have to make it worth living.” She smiled at Elyza. She hoped that was all the reassurance the girl needed to continue on with her hobby and not feel guilty for making it a priority in her Post-Ap. Pack. 

Elyza’s cheeks burned for a moment at Alicia’s insightful observation before she quickly regained her composure. “Oh god, Leeshy-loo! Just when I thought you couldn’t get any hotter, you blow me away with your smart, philosophical observations! I could just give you a big ol’ Aussie kiss, you sweet lil’ bean, you!” Elyza simpered at the idea. She was almost positive that the younger girl didn’t know what an “Australian Kiss” was. 

Alicia blushed at the thought (clearly oblivious to the reference as she innocently considered it to mean something else entirely), but quickly shook it out of her head and rolled her eyes at her new nickname. She realized Elyza had many “endearing” nicknames for her, but this one she minded the least. It was the only one that even resembled her actual name. She glances over to the open page of the sketchbook and when she sees exactly what Elyza had been drawing, she loses her cool demeanor.

“IS THAT A GIANT SQUID?!” she gushed ecstatically. If there was one thing in the world (this decaying one or otherwise) that excited Alicia most, it was Giant Squids. She had loved them since she was a child and she sure as hell wasn’t going to stop loving them now. There was something about their eyes that hypnotized her to their cuteness. 

Elyza beamed at the girl appreciating her artwork. “You know your sea creatures, Love. That’s exactly what it is. Not that I saw one swimming out here in the middle of the ocean that inspired me to draw one, but hey, it’s the fuckin’ apocalypse! Anything can happen, right?” Alicia chuckled at her response before Elyza continued. “I was just thinking about the time I actually saw one in person.”

“You’ve actually seen one in real life?!” Alicia squealed.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly lucky enough to see one alive, but when I was studying to become a Marine Biologist back at university in Melbourne, I got lucky enough one-day when I was interning at the Marine Biology center on campus. They had found one washed up ashore not too far off from their study site. It sucked that it was dead, but it was still pretty cool to have seen one up close nonetheless.” Alicia had her full attention to Elyza, keenly listening to every word she had to offer. This girl was truly mesmerized by these creatures, dead or not. The girl’s fascination over something so different and mystical had made Elyza all the more attracted to her.

“It was amazing, Leeshy! Its eyeball was larger than I am tall!” She spread her arms out in a grand gesture to further emphasize her description. “And don’t get me started on its length from head to tentacle!” It felt great to be able to get excited over something so trivial-even if it wasn’t to them. Sharing this conversation with Alicia, just being able to talk about something other than the perils that they had faced prior and up until their encounter-even talking about life before all of this, just excluding the topic of those they lost before, which each side had experienced at least once, if not more- felt like a blessing. She felt more connected to Alicia by just conversing with the girl. Although, she knew there was more connecting them than just that. Perhaps it was because Elyza felt indebted to her brunette savior. 

“I’m so jealous! I’ve always wanted to see one, but had to settle for YouTube videos of whatever they could capture on camera. Sightings are super rare and there have been only a few-more dead than alive-sightings since their discovery.” Alicia added to the conversation.

“Well, here.” Elyza tore out her picture and held it out to Alicia, “You can have this as a reminder that there are many wonders on this earth: dead or alive. It’s never too late to discover them. And since you love them so much, hopefully one day you can actually see a live one.” Elyza offered.

“Really?! You sure? It’s such a pretty drawing…” Alicia asked shyly.

“I mean it princess. It’s for you. I owe you so much more and if this’ll make you happy, I’d offer you as many pages as I could draw.” Elyza said bashfully.  
“Th-thank you.” Alicia smiled. “You don’t owe me a thing, but I really appreciate it. It’s an amazing drawing and maybe someday, we’ll both get to see a live one.”

“I look forward to it, Leesh.” Elyza looked out to the setting sun. A wave of calm settled over her. She knew that Alicia expected nothing from her. The girl would never want Elyza to pay her back, not that she could ever repay her. She didn’t even want to repay her. She recognized that repaying her savior would mean the end of them having to be with one another. She realized that she didn’t want to repay the girl, but rather, be by her side until her final days, protecting her and providing her with whatever it was she needed. She would be there for Alicia even if it meant keeping their relationship strictly platonic and perhaps the brunette would never share her same feelings as well. Elyza was aware that these feelings about Alicia that pulsated through her mind and body might appear cliché to someone- if she were to say them aloud, that is. They would possibly have their doubts about her arising emotions towards this comely, wholesome girl that she had just met. Elyza quickly swiped away the negative thoughts of this hypothetical situation she had structured in her head, because the affection towards this enticing girl overcame all of her doubts. These were intentions that she would keep to herself though. She knew better than to argue with the girl about owing her for saving her life anyways, so she kept her mouth shut. 

There was a brief moment of silence before Alicia spoke again. “So what brought you to the states?”

Elyza paused thoughtfully before answering Alicia’s question. “I transferred to UCLA.” She stated simply, not revealing any more about her life before the apocalypse. Although, she felt the need to explain herself further so not to leave her younger friend too curious. “I just needed a change of setting from home, and where better to start a new life than the City of Angels?”

Alicia noticed Elyza’s reservations towards sharing further details about her life in Australia. She knew better than to press the girl for more in terms of her life prior to this one. Elyza wasn’t ready to share her story. Alicia could relate to her. She wasn’t quite ready to share hers either. She still felt the desire to find out a little more about her new companion. “You lived in Los Angeles?!” She questioned. She figured that her group hadn’t drifted too far out to sea away from L.A., but she assumed that the blonde could have come from other (close by) shores. And the thought of this girl having lived within the same vicinity as herself, only piqued her even interest further.

Elyza nods her head in confirmation, only just realizing that the setting sun had changed into a rising moon. She then verbalizes her answer just in case the brunette couldn’t see her. “Yeah.” She smiles and looks up at the now shining stars. “Small world, isn’t it?” she turns her head to look at beauty beside her, the moonlight making her look more ethereal than she thought possible.

“It sure is.” Alicia agrees. She was also looking up, but had looked back to the blonde and displayed a blissful grin with her answer.

Elyza could feel her heartbeat pulse against her ribs. She could feel the red painted on her cheeks, as she regarded the brunette’s dazzling smile-one that was directed at her nonetheless. She struggled to pull her gaze away from the mesmerizing girl beside her, but she knew that was her only option in order to escape the trance she was in. She looked up towards the stars (noting that they shined less compared to the one in her presence) again and decided she needed to say something to get her mind off of her companion. “You see that star?” She asked Alicia. “That’s Ursa Major.” 

Alicia looked up at the constellation that the blonde was referring to. She laughs when she spots it. 

“What?” Elyza asks with a raised brow. 

“That’s Cassiopeia, not Ursa Major.” Alicia continues her laughter as she points upward.

Elyza can’t help but smirk and chuckle. “Well, that’s why I was a Marine Biology Major and not an Astronaut.” Her curiosity peeked at the girl’s knowledge in constellations. “How do you know your stars, Sky Girl?”

“Not that I had decided on a major for college, but I had planned on maybe taking Astrology classes at Berkley. You know, before all this shit happened.” She looked a little woefully at that.

“Berkley gal, eh?” I knew you were smart, Leesh, but I’m picturing you now: a studious college girl with glasses, damn that’s hot!” She attempted to flirt, hoping that it would cheer her friend up. 

Alicia gives Elyza a quick smile, showing that her attempts had not gone unnoticed. She had barely met this girl and she already knew how to cheer her up. She paused to release a yawn that was caught in her throat. 

Elyza quirked her eyebrows at this. “You’ve had a long day, Leeshy. I think it’s time you go to bed.”

Alicia pondered where her new companion would be rooming. She knew that all of the other rooms (minus Strand’s) had double occupants, so the only choice left was Alicia’s room, which the brunette was silently contented for. As she prepared herself to ask if Elyza wanted to share the room with her, a male voice halted her pursuit.

“There you two are!’ We haven’t seen you all day!” Do you girls ever plan on sleeping?” Nick asked. Both girls their attention towards him. He quirked a brow at them, shook his head, and with a quick smirk, he continued. “Anyways, mom told me to find you and tell you that you two are going to have to share a room.”

“Really?” Alicia asked, avoiding sounding too excited. The thought of sharing a room with the odd blonde made her heart flutter for some inexplicable reason. 

“Well, Chris and I are bunking together already and Daniel insists on staying with Ofelia, so that just leaves you without a roommate, Alicia.” Nick pointed out. He didn’t have to include the fact that Travis and Madison were sharing a room and that Strand wouldn’t stand to have any bunkmates. So that just left Alicia, just as she had initially figured.

“No worries. I’ll be fine out here.” Elyza contributed to the discussion. “I’ll just sleep on the couches.”

“You are NOT!” Alicia raised her voice slightly in protest. “It’s too cold out here!” 

“Don’t worry about me, Love, just give me a couple of blankets and I’ll make a burrito out of myself!” Elyza exclaimed enthusiastically. 

“I’m serious Elyza! You’re sleeping with me, got it? No more objections!” Alicia crossed her arms to illustrate her earnestness. Although, she smirked mentally. Bickering like this, in such a flippant manner with someone-especially Elyza- made her feel like there was some sense of normalcy-if only for a moment.

“Damn, Leeshy! First, you insist on seeing me naked, now you’re eager to get me to bed! At least buy me a drink first!” Elyza retorted.

This earned a severe flush of red to be painted on Alicia’s face.

Nick just looked between both girls and turned to walk away. “I’ll let you ladies deal with it. Goodnight Alicia. Goodnight, Elyza!” He chirped. A huge smirk was plastered on his face as he showed his back to them. He chuckled to himself as he walked away. Both girls watched him fade into the darkness of the ship.

Alicia, having only slightly recovered from her embarrassment, turned her attention to Elyza. “Okay, Let’s get some sleep.” She huffed- a slight blush still apparent on her face as she glared sideways from Elyza, turning her head in the direction Nick had headed towards just a few moments prior.

As she begins to walk off the deck towards the bedroom, Elyza grabs her hand, halting her process. Alicia glances towards their hands, then up to meet Elyza’s gaze. She notices the intensity and concern in her stare. “Are you sure you’re okay with me rooming with you?” She questioned.

Alicia gives Elyza a blithe smile and ushers a reply: “I’m positive.” She clasped Elyza’s hand and pulled to lead her towards the bedroom, attempting to control the nervous shaking in the arm that sported interlaced fingers.   
Elyza blissfully followed her brunette savior. “Thank you, Alicia. For everything.” 

Alicia couldn’t hold her grin. She figured it was all right since Elyza was behind her and couldn’t see it. “Don’t mention it.” 

Both girls silently made their way to the bedroom, never letting go of each other’s hand, content with their newfound connection. If anything, their encounter was something like fate and both were glad that they fell into the arms of one another. Even though they had just met, they felt as they had known each other their whole lives, but none of them had the courage to vocalize their thoughts. They were just happy to be alive in this moment of a world that was out to eradicate them. In spite of this, both had a soundless agreement to fight against that-to fight for their survival, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Gammin: to joke, muck around, tease. 
> 
> (http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=gammin)
> 
> ~I was looking for a better word for kiss and thought that maybe they had a cute term in Australian, but I ended up finding out about an “Australian Kiss” and I couldn’t resist going with the naughty route. >;) It’s basically like a French kiss, but Down Under. 
> 
> http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Australian+kiss
> 
> *The whole constellation reference was all based on this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://lexa-kom-skaikru.tumblr.com/post/141864828928/ericazach-elyza-see-that-one-thats-ursa


	3. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is another full-of- fluff chapter! The game plan for the story is settled in this one. Next stop, action! >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make this a little short so I could add it on quickly! I might just start going on and off from long to short chapters in order to lengthen the story and get more chapters in asap, depending on the context of each. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, fanverse or otherwise from any of the tagged shows, but they are my babies nonetheless!

The early morning’s sunlight shone through the yacht window, hitching on Alicia’s face, causing the brunette to draw out of her slumber. Her eyes cracked open slightly and she lengthened her body in a stretch on the bed, pulling the covers over her head in waking protest. She abruptly sat up; effectively throwing the flocculent, white fabric off of her. She realized something was amiss. When she looked over towards the bed that resided next to hers, she realized that it was empty. Before a wave of panic could overtake her-a tune of a singing woman resonated from the direction of the bedroom lavatory. 

♬♫♪“Somewhere…. Beyond the Sea,”  
“Somewhere, waiting for me...”  
“My lover stands on golden SAAAAANDS!!!” ♬♪♫

That’s when Alicia heeded the sound of running water. “She must be showering.” She smiled and thought to herself as relief settled in; glad that the blonde was safe nearby. “And she can sing? I’m going to have to tease her about that later.” She mentally chuckled as she hopped off the bed and exited the room in search of her first meal of the day: breakfast.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia headed back to the room that she shared with the blonde after breakfast. She figured Elyza would be finished showering and could use something to eat. “Elyza! Breakfast is ready!” She stated as she opened the door and began her entry. “You should get some before Nick-” She halted mid-sentence at the sight that presented itself as she entered the room. There stood an extremely nude Elyza as she was bent over, finishing up drying her self near the bathroom door. Alicia blushed acutely at the sight and her hand whipped up to cover her eyes. “S-Sorry!” she exclaimed shakily.

Elyza raised a brow at the younger girl’s reaction and chuckled as she put on her black leather getup that had dried the day before. “My bad, I forgot who I was sharing a room with. I’m still not used to this mise en scène. This whole apocalypse deal has got my judgment all whacked up.” She apologized. “Anyways, relax sweetheart, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” She gives Alicia a tantalizing wink.

Alicia briefly dwells on what Elyza meant by “who she was sharing a room with” realizing that perhaps Elyza most likely had shared a room with someone else before all of this. She felt a pang of jealousy at that thought, but decided on just rolling her eyes at Elyza for her cocky comment. 

The now fully clothed Elyza steps towards Alicia and traps her in a headlock before she begins to noogie her poor victim on the head. “I should’ve pushed your head back into the water!” Alicia exclaimed as she attempted to escape the older woman’s clutches. Their brusque bout caused them to fall backwards onto one of the beds-Alicia landing on top of Elyza in the process. Both girls succinctly stare into one another’s eyes-losing themselves within the opposing gaze for a moment. Alicia hastily breaks her not so conspicuous gape at the blonde and rolls over onto to the bed next to Elyza. 

They both stare up silently at the ceiling for what seems like a stretch of time until Elyza breaks the silence. “I’m glad you didn’t.” She states, contently smiling up at nothing. She turns her head sideways to Alicia’s direction, resting the side of her cheek on the mattress. 

Alicia does the same as she turns her head to fix her attention to face her roommate. “Me too.” She states simply in return. Her fingers begin moving of their own accord, subconsciously inching towards Elyza’s, which were resting on the mattress beside her. Once her fingers reach their destination, they begin lightly tapping the blonde, reluctant to push any further. Both girls continued their fixation on one another, becoming engulfed in the moment. 

Before the moment could advance, a knock at the door jolts them back to reality. Alicia quickly sits up, followed stagnantly by a reluctant and disappointed Elyza. “Come in.” Alicia sighs. 

Travis opens the door a crack and peeks his head in. “Sorry for bothering you girls, it’s just that there’s been some change of plans.”

“What’s wrong?” both girls asked in unison, voices depicting their concern. 

Travis opens the door fully and enters, closing it again behind him once he steps inside. “Looks like San Diego is a no-go. We got some radio transmission saying it’s been completely bombed off.” He frowns. “So Strand decided on going to his mansion in Santa Barbara. Unfortunately we’re in the opposite direction and we’re low on oil.”

“So what are we going to do?” Alicia asks what was on both girls’ minds.

“Well, luckily, there’s an oil refinery on the shores close by us. We’re going to have to go in order to get a couple of gas cans by funneling whatever gas we find there, so we’re going to need everyone who’s uninjured and willing to go so we can get as much as we can.” He gave the girls a pitiful look. He was obviously worried about needing them for this mission and wouldn’t agree to it unless there wasn’t any other choice. And that seemed to be the case, unfortunately.

Elyza couldn’t blame him for worrying. His only options for aid on this venture were a recovering drug addict from what she perceived based on Nick, Travis’ pathetic-looking and emotionless son, an injured girl, her uncompromising father, the mysterious Strand who never seems to help with anything other than steering the yacht, Mamma-bear Madison, Alicia, and herself. She knew what Alicia was capable of, because the girl had saved her, but it seemed that Travis still had his doubts. This is where she would come in: to show off her unsuspecting skills. She was positive Travis had no faith in her because she was the damsel in distress the last time he went ventured further out to open waters. Now, she was going to prove herself on the shores, if only to protect her savior and the family that she was connected to.

“Alright. Thank you Travis. We’re gonna pack our things and meet you up there in a bit.” Elyza stated.

“Okay.” He nods and closes the door behind him as he exits.

Elyza notices an inkling of fear in Alicia’s distant gaze and before the girl could dwell further on the subject, Elyza exclaims: “Lord! Your family is a bunch of twat-blockers! I was so close! I had you in bed and everything!” 

Alicia’s eye twitches at that comment, her mind successfully distracted from the thought of impending danger off of the boat thanks to Elyza. “Keep dreaming!” She scoffed. “As if I would ever sleep with you that way!” She proclaims, feigning fury with her tone. Secretly, the idea of being intimate with this woman coveted her psyche.

“Babe, please. You’re lucky I haven’t made my move cauz you’d be wetter than the ocean if I had my way!” she gave Alicia a seductive wink as she bit her bottom lip. The younger girl could only offer a gape in response. Her heartbeat drummed against her ribcage at that imagery. 

“Besides.” Elyza continued her taunting. “You’re the one who made the first move! You went to first base before even knowing my name!” Elyza attested, referring to the CPR Alicia had performed after pulling her out of her watery grave in order to save her life. And with that, she rose from the bed and walked towards the door. She opened it and turned as she was leaving the bedroom, giving the dumbfounded girl that was left on the bed another wink for good measure as she closed the door.

It took Alicia a few seconds to compose herself before she finally got up from the bed and headed towards the door after the pain-in-the-ass of a woman. She shook her head and smirked to herself . “This girl’s going to be the end of me.” She thought as she headed out the door and onto the deck with the rest of the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storyline is definitely going to pick up within the next chapter or two, so stay tuned!   
> For those of you trying to pinpoint the song Eliza was singing, (don't worry, I'm one of those people who won't know the song just based on lyrics in a story, so I end up having to type them on google to figure it out and then realize that of curse it was that song!) it's "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin. I thought it fitting for their surroundings. ':D

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, there's more to come! Again, I'm a slow typer so please have patience with me! I have the whole story planned out up until a certain point, but it's enough to get a few good chapters out at least! Will be lots of fluff and perhaps some smut, but not extreme NSFW type. I hope!
> 
> My Tumblr is lybraluvlybralyfe ;) I just jumped into the trash! Join me! (Notice me Senpai! Notice me!)


End file.
